


Love Has No Distance

by city_bright



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/pseuds/city_bright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unbeta'd ficlet of Mindy and Danny saying goodbye to each other at the airport when Mindy leaves for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Has No Distance

They stood to the side of the gate with the heavy dread of the inevitable looming over them.

 _Last call for Flight 489 to San Francisco._ They sighed at the same time, realizing that it’s time to part.

Danny cleared his throat. “I-I guess it’s time for you to leave.”

Mindy simply nodded her head, not trusting her voice. She fiddled with Danny’s coat lapels. “I don’t want to go. I mean, I do, but…” she sighed. “I wish you could come with me.”

“I know, me too.”

The thought of being away from Danny for 8 months caught up to her, the tears silently streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away with a sniffle.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Danny said, as he pulled her into an embrace. “This is an amazing opportunity for you. You’re going to be wonderful, and they’re gonna love you, and you’re going to show them who Dr. Mindy Lahiri is made of.”

Mindy nodded into Danny’s chest and chuckled. “You bet your ass I am.”

“Okay, now get out of here before I go against my better judgement and take you back home.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go. You better not hook up with any hot nurses while I’m gone.”

“That’s not…Mindy, no… Just go, just go.”

Mindy gave him a wink as she handed in her boarding pass to the attendant.

“I miss you already,” Danny said as he blinked away the tears. “Come back, okay?”

“Always.”

“Call me when you land!”

“First thing, I promise.” She gave him one last smile and a kiss goodbye. She had just crossed the threshold into jet bridge when Danny said, “Mindy?” She looked back at him expectedly.

“I love you.”

She smiled and mouthed, “Love you, too,” blowing an air kiss for good measure. She walked onto the jet bridge, sad to leave Danny, but she couldn’t wait to see what was waiting for her in Stanford.


End file.
